Titanfall
Titanfall is the debut game for the games developer, Respawn Enertainment (the company set up by the co-founders of Infinity Ward after they were fired by Activision and after they sued Activision). It was announced at E3 2013 at the Microsoft Conference. It won 60 Awards at E3 including six critics choice awards. It is due to be released in North America on 11 March 2014 and Worldwide 13 March 2014. It has been confirmed by EA that it will not be released on the PlaysStation 4 ever. Gameplay In the game you can play in online matches on 8v8 matches. You can either move around on foot using a combination of difeerent parkour skills as a "Pilot" or you can use a giant mech-suit called a "Titan" which is heavily armored and can only be taken down from above or by another Titan. If the Titan you are in gets too damaged you can choose to eject from the Titan and it will blow up and then your "Titan timer" will start which indicate whether you can call in another TItan in a "Titanfall." The fighting starts after the player has chosen what type he/she would like to go as and they start of with the Titan Timer which is reduced by the killing of other players. You can either fight for the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (IMC) or the Miltia. When you deploy a Titan it and the player driving it are protected for 30 seconds by a force field. These Titans cannot jump, crouch or take cover like the Piltos can but it isnt very slow but it isnt as fast as the nimble pilots. The Pilots have a different gameplay entirely, as they an jump, crouch, move at high speeds, take cover and use parkour skills to get around the map. They can also land on the Titan then sabotage and destroy it by ripping out the wires on top. This can also lead to another kill as you can kill an enemy player whilst they are in the air and floating to the ground When the game ends the losing team have to race to the evac point as either a pilot or in a Titan killing the enemies that get in their way. The game also has a single-player feel to it including a plot, dialogue from Non-Player Characters and Non-Player Characters fighting on the ground Developement It all started when the co-founders Jason West and Vincent Zampella of Infinity Ward were fired by Activision after the release of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''for "breaches of contract and insubordanation." This was soon followed by a series of lawsuits against Activision by members of Infinity Ward and the majority of the staff at Infinity Ward leaving in March of 2010 to join the company Respawn Entertainnment. The Pre-Production for the game began in 2011 but with their limited computer resources they had to revert to clay and plasercine models as well as drawings and paintings. At first the idea was a human sized suit that was a second skin and it steadily grew in size. The project was influenced by things such as ''Star Wars, Blade Runner, the'' Abrams Battle Tank and the ''Ghost in the Shell. At E3 2011 Electronic Arts Label President Frank Gibeau announced that Respawn's first project would be a Science-Fiction Shooter to be published by Electronic Arts. instead of trying to get the game out before the current gen consoles life cycle runs out they instead focused on next-generation gaming which allowed them to write cleaner and better code for the game. The game was officially announced (after the Game Informer leak in July of that year) at the Microsoft Conference at E3 2013 where it was announced that it would be released on Xbox One, Xbox 360 and Windows PC in the first quarter of 2014. The release date was later confirmed as March 11 in North America and 13 March in the European Union. The agreement between Electronic Arts and Microsoft means that there will be no ports pof the game to any other console including the Playstation 4